


Cold Turkey

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sebastian gets a little help and a lot of encouragement.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, Sebastian Moran & Mary Morstan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cold Turkey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

He was twirling a pen between his fingers when Mary came over to him. The Baker Street Gang, as Mary had dubbed them, were in the path lab, waiting for results from the tests Sherlock and Molly were doing to determine their next moves.

“Got this for you,” the former assassin said, handing him a red plastic egg.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he opened it. “Silly Putty?”

Mary smiled a bit. “It’ll give your hands more to do than that pen. It was my lifesaver when I quit cold turkey after I found out I was pregnant.”

He nodded. “Thanks.” He snuck a glance at Molly, who was busy at the microscope.

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate it,” Mary said, smirking. “You were a pack-a-day smoker, giving it up for her is a big gesture.”

“Who said I gave it up for her?” Seb asked, then he internally winced. _That was a terrible lie._

“I saw you throw a barely-open pack of cigs out just minutes after Molly said she’d never date a smoker. That was a week ago and ever since, you keep looking her way, hoping she’d notice the change.”

“Am I that obvious?” he muttered.

“Only to me,” Mary said, grinning. “Now, put on your big boy pants and go ask her out.”

Chuckling quietly, Seb closed the egg and stuffed it in his pocket then got to his feet. Bending to kiss her cheek, he murmured, “Thanks, Watson.”

“Anytime, Moran.”

He walked over to where Molly was working, feeling more confident than he had in a while.


End file.
